


Power Rangers Wild Force: Reinforcements from the Future

by KPfan1013



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Kim Possible (Cartoon), Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPfan1013/pseuds/KPfan1013
Summary: Basically a rewrite of the Power Rangers Wild Force/Time Force team up rewritten to include Kim Possible and Jackie Chan Adventures. Takes place after 'Fashion Victim'.





	1. Chapter 1

Kim Possible was driving her Sloth with her boyfriend Ron Stoppable in the front seat, wearing an angry expression on her face, not talking to him. The world saving duo had just gotten done busting Camille Leon and got back Club Banana's Fall Fashion Line. But, Ron had made a huge mistake for mistaking Kim for Camille Leon, resulting in her almost getting arrested because of that. Kim was more angry with Ron than she had ever been, not talking to him the entire flight back home. Ron just sat in his seat, wondering how to talk to the seriously miffed Kim.

"KP, are you OK?" Ron asked. Kim didn't respond, keeping her eyes on the road. "Why are you still angry at me?" Kim still didn't respond. "Kim, please answer me!" Kim responded with a glare and loud growl, making Ron slip back into his seat.

Kim then sighed and faced her boyfriend. "Look, I understand you made a mistake. I would too if it happened to me. I still love you, but I need time to think about it." Kim said. Ron nodded at that.

The Sloth then pulled up to the Stoppable residence. "Well, this is my stop then. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Kim didn't respond. Ron then frowned as he shut the door and Kim drove off. With his head down, Ron made his way inside the house to find both of his parents on the couch.

"Hello Ronald. How was the mission?" Mr. Stoppable asked his son as he entered. Ron didn't respond, just keeping his head down as he went upstairs to his room, concerning his parents. "Something must have happened. I better talk to him." Mr. Stoppable then headed upstairs to comfort Ron.

Ron just flopped down onto his bed, clearly in deep thought. Ron's mole rat, Rufus popped out of his pocket, and gave his master a touch on the head. "Kim seemed pretty miffed at me, Rufus. She didn't talk to me the entire way home. Must be a girl thing." Ron said. Rufus nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure she'll be over it by tomorrow. By then, KP won't be angry at me anymore for mistaking her for Camille and almost having her arrested." Mr. Stoppable then entered his son's bedroom.

"Ronald, is everything OK son?" Mr. Stoppable asked. "You seemed upset earlier when you came inside. How did the mission go?"

"All fine dad." Ron said, getting under the covers of his bed. "Kim got pretty miffed over a blunder I made, but I'm just gonna wait and talk to her about it tomorrow. She should be over it by then."

"Well alright Ronald. You sure gave us a scare for a bit. Glad everything is OK with you and Kimberly. Anyway, good night." Mr. Stoppable said, turning out the lights and leaving his son to rest.  _I know Kim._ Ron thought to himself.  _Once she's had a goodnight sleep, she'll forget about the Camille Leon sitch and go back to full on kissing me in the hallways tomorrow._

* * *

"I can't believe that Ron Stoppable did not recognize his own girlfriend and almost had me arrested!" Kim yelled to herself while driving to her house. "And he thinks he can just brush it off on him and Barkin getting trapped together in a Smarty Mart crate! Well, he's screwed up more than he can imagine this time! He needs to know that he can not make a mistake that huge! I'm so not talking to him for three days! And when that time is up, he better be ready to apologize." Kim then pulled into her driveway and entered the house, angrily. She then noticed neither her parents nor her twin brothers were in the house. Kim found a note on the fridge.

_Kimmie, your father, brothers, and I have gone to the movies. Dinner is in the microwave. We love you, mom._

Kim then went upstairs to her room and flopped down on her bed, clutching her Pandaroo tightly. She closed her eyes and screamed into her pillow, angry at her own boyfriend for almost having her arrested. But, part of her knew that Ron didn't do it intentionally. Kim then picked up her phone to call him, but suddenly stopped. "No. He needs to understand the seriousness of his so called mistake. Give him three days, and he'll come around for sure. Then I can make up with him." Kim said to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the street of Turtle Cove, right in the heart of California, another one of Kim's arch foes, Monkey Fist, made his way into a dark alley. He then stood there, waiting for someone. "Where is he? He said around midnight." Monkey Fist said, impatiently. Then, a figured appeared in the shadows. Monkey Fist smiled to himself.

"My sincere apologies for being late, Monty." The figure said. "But now that you're here, let's get down to business." He then handed Monkey Fist a scroll of paper. "Somewhere in this city is an rare ancient artifact with a powerful too incredible to believe." Monkey Fist read the scroll, taking special interest as to what it is and what it does. "You and your minions will be the ones to help steal it and bring it to me so I can complete my newest evil plan."

Monkey Fist then arched an eye brow. "And payment?" Monkey Fist asked. The figure then slid a wad of money on the ground. Monkey Fist picked it up and smiled.

"Just a little something to start you off. Your real payment will be five times that. Plus, a bonus once you retrieve the artifact fully intact." The figure said. The humanoid monkey was almost about to faint when his employer said that. "One more thing: this city had a league of protectors known as the Power Rangers. They are sworn to protect their city and the Earth. If they catch wind of you and our plan, they'll do anything to stop us. You and your minions must stop them first. And the best way how?"

Monkey Fist grinned wickedly at that, clearly knowing the answer. "By eliminating them." Monkey Fist said before chattering happily like a monkey. He then went off into the city, ready to do the job he was sent to do.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning in Middleton, Kim awoke from her sleep, ready to start the day. She pulled on her light blue hoodie and green jeans before heading downstairs to fetch herself some breakfast. Anne noticed her daughter and kissed her on the head. "Morning Kimmie," Anne said with a smile. "How the mission went yesterday?" Kim didn't respond to that question, instead frowned and sat quietly at the table. Anne noticed Kim's frown and became concerned. "I take it that something happened and you don't want to talk about it?"

Kim sighed as she began to explain. "Ron mistaken me for Camille Leon and almost had me arrested by the Fashion Police!" Kim exclaimed. "I almost had my reputation ruined by his blunder! And he thinks it was all because he was locked in a crate with Mr. Barkin!" Kim then banged her head on the table.

Anne was taken aback by Kim's outburst of anger and became more concerned for her daughter. "Kimmie, he made a mistake. Everyone makes mistakes. That's what makes us human." Anne said, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder. But Kim was still angry. "Have you talked to him about it this morning?"

"No. And I'm not talking to him for three days. He needs to know that his blunder almost had me in handcuffs and in jail." Kim said with resolute in her voice. "And when he does, he'll apologize and things will go back to normal." Anne turned unsure when Kim said that.

"Kimmie, I don't really know if the silent treatment will do you two any good. It might send Ron the wrong picture and he'll freak out." Anne said. Kim sighed as she got up from the table. "But I understand that you're upset. And just know that me and your father are here for you. And we love you." Kim smiled at that and hugged Anne.

"Thanks mom." Kim said, grabbing her backpack. "I'll see after school. Love you." Kim then went out the door and headed into her car. She then drove off to Middleton High.

* * *

Meanwhile in Turtle Cove, Danny Delgado and Taylor Earhardt were in a outdoor cafe together, enjoying coffee and bagels. Danny simply sipped on his coffee while looking over a newspaper. "Are you even gonna read that?" Taylor asked. Danny just shook his head.

"You can have it. I only like the crossword puzzles anyway." Danny said, handing most of the paper to Taylor. She then spotted an article that made her smile.

"Hey check this out!" Taylor said, handing Danny the article. "World famous teen hero Kim Possible has infiltrated the Fashion Underground and saved Club Banana's Fall Fashion Line Up from Camille Leon. That had to be so cool!"

"Yeah! Totally!" Danny said in agreement before turning confused. "Who's this Kim Possible?" Taylor gave Danny a glare that said,  _Are you whacked or born yesterday?_

"In case you haven't heard me, she's a world famous teen hero who defeats villains and saves the world. Like we do." Taylor said. Danny smiled at that. "She's a great female role model. One of the best."

Little did they know, they were being watched from afar by Monkey Fist who was standing on top of a building nearby. "So, they are the Power Rangers...I'll think to start by eliminating them one at a time, starting with the Black Bison Ranger." Monkey Fist said to himself with a chuckle. Then, a swarm of monkey's dressed in ninja suits all gathered around him. "Wait for my signal."

* * *

In the hallways of Middleton High, Ron was at his locker talking to Rufus. "So little buddy, what do you say after school we get some Nacos with KP?" Ron asked with a smile.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah!" Rufus squeaked with agreement.

"Like I said, everything is a-OK with me and Kim for sure." Ron said. "She's forgotten being miffed at me and pretty soon it'll be back to full on kissing." He then smiled widely as he saw Kim walking down the hallway. "Right on time!" Ron leaned against his locker with a sly smile, expecting for Kim to approach him, ready to give him a kiss. "Hey Kim..."

Instead, Kim just kept on walking by, not even paying attention to Ron. He frowned as Kim ignored him. "Kim?" Ron asked confused. Ron followed Kim as she continued walking. "KP?" Kim still wasn't paying attention to him. He followed her until she reached a classroom. "She didn't hear me. Kim didn't say hi. What's up with that?" Rufus shrugged his shoulders. "Probably had a rough morning. I'll talk to her at lunch." Ron then went off to his class before the bell rang.

* * *

Back in Turtle Cove, Taylor and Danny exited the cafe with cups of coffee and bags of bagels in their hands. "I think they should add a Starbucks everywhere in the world." Danny said, causing Taylor to roll her eyes playfully.

"Really? I suppose if that happened, they would also invent a unicorn flavored coffee." Taylor said playfully. Before Danny could make a reply, Monkey Fist's ninja army jumped off the building and started attacking civilians. Both Danny and Taylor were alarmed by this sudden change of events. "Monkey ninjas? This is new."

"Do you think this could be Master Org's work?" Danny asked as he got into a fighting stance.

"I don't think so. He's against anything involving nature, including using animals like these." Taylor said, reaching for her Growl Phone. "Guys, it's Taylor! Do you read me?"

* * *

High in the skies of Turtle Cove, on the floating island of Animarium, the other Wild Force Rangers, Cole Evans, Alyssa Enrile, Max Cooper, Merrick, and their mentor Princess Shayla were all enjoying breakfast when Taylor's call came in. "Cole here. What's up?" Cole asked, answering his Growl Phone.

"Don't think I'm crazy, but me and Danny are in the town square where a bunch of monkey ninjas are attacking." Taylor reporting. The Rangers became confused when Taylor said that, knowing that as Wild Force Power Rangers, animals were supposed to be their friends. "We can try to hold them off, but you guys better hurry."

"We're on our way." Cole said without question. With that, Cole, Merrick, Max, and Alyssa ran into action, ready to help their fellow Rangers.

* * *

Both Taylor and Danny were in fighting positions, ready to go into combat with Monkey Fist's army. "Are you sure about this, Taylor?" Danny asked, unsure. "We're supposed to protect animals. They're our friends."

"Clearly, these monkeys don't want to be our friends." Taylor said. "Let's teach them a lesson!" With that, Danny and Taylor charged forward and started fighting off the monkey ninjas. Monkey Fist watched from the building, chuckling to himself.

"Yes, see if you can beat my minions, Power Rangers." Monkey Fist said to himself. Taylor and Danny both used their combat skills to fight off almost every monkey ninja, but it was almost too much as they became outnumbered.

"Nice monkeys...want a banana?" Danny asked. The monkeys just screeched at him. "OK. Fine! No bananas for all of you!" Danny then tried to do a spinning heel kick, but was grabbed by one of the monkeys and slammed into the side of a building.

"Danny!" Taylor cried out. When she became distracted, two monkey ninjas picked her up and threw her next to him. As the two struggled to get up, the monkey ninjas surrounded them and Monkey Fist jumped off the building, smiling wickedly.

"Well, well, well..." Monkey Fist said, approaching the two fallen Rangers. "How ironic. The guardians of the earth defeated by those they swore to protect. Truly ironic!" Monkey Fist chattered happily as he jumped up and down while Taylor and Danny looked at each other with worry.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny and Taylor tried to stand up and face Monkey Fist, down but not out for the count. "Who are you?!" Danny asked.

"Why, how silly of me not to make myself known." Monkey Fist said, mockingly. "The name is Monkey Fist..." Monkey Fist then chattered evilly as he bounced up and down with his fellow monkey ninjas. Taylor froze when she heard that name.

"I've seen him before." Taylor said. "He's one of Kim Possible's arch foes. He was once a world famous archaeologist who went insane studying monkey kung fu. Basically transforming himself into a monkey." Monkey Fist glared at her when she said that.

"What are you doing here?!" Danny asked.

"I'm here on business actually. And I can't have people like you interfering with my work." Monkey Fist said. "My minions will make short work of you. Hopefully, you'll be remembered fondly."

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Cole said as he and the other Wild Force Rangers came rushing to their fellow Rangers aid. "Did we miss the party?"

"No, you're all just in time!" Taylor said as she and the other Rangers got into fighting positions.

"Well, it's nice to see the gang's all here." Monkey Fist smirked. "Anyway, the name is Monkey Fist and I'm here on business. So, let's make this quick and let me and my minions destroy you once and for all."

"That's not gonna happen!" Cole said as he and the other Rangers grabbed their morphers. "We're teach you something you won't forget!"

"Wild Access!" The Rangers called out. With that, they used their Growl Phones, and Merrick his Lunar Caller, to morph into the Wild Force Rangers.

"Very impressive." Monkey Fist smirked before turning to his army. "Kill them all!" With that, Mokey Fist, his monkey ninjas and Wild Force Rangers charged into battle, with Cole and Merrick battling Monkey Fist, and the other Rangers battling his minions. Both Cole and Merrick were able to block most of Fist's attacks, even landing one good kick, but Monkey Fist had the advantage, able to land a couple of hits on the Red and Lunar Rangers. "Very nice, both of you. But you both should probably know I'm skilled in in the art of monkey kung fu!"

Merrick froze as he heard that phrase. "Tai Shing Pek Kwar?" Merrick asked to himself, knowing the ancient martial art. Monkey Fist took advantage of his distraction to launch a sneak attack on the unsuspecting Ranger. But, Cole saw him coming.

"Merrick! Watch out!" Cole yelled, pushing his fellow Ranger out of the way, taking the hit himself. Monkey Fist laughed evilly as Cole laid down on the ground in pain.

"Cole!" Taylor cried out. "Get away! Hurry!" She was then tackled by monkey ninjas as she became distracted. Monkey Fist approached Cole wearing a wicked grin on his face.

"You just couldn't take the hint, could you?" Monkey Fist asked with a smirk as he reached into his back pocket. "Well, maybe this could help you learn a lesson." He then pulled out what appeared to be a samurai sword as Cole stood up with all his might. "Goodbye Red Ranger." Monkey Fist then swung down to deliver a fatal blow to the Red Lion Ranger.

"Cole! No!" Danny yelled as he pushed his fellow Ranger out of the way, taking the hit himself. Danny collapsed onto the ground as the samurai sword sliced through his suit, seriously injuring him.

"Danny!" Max cried out, rushing to his fallen Ranger and best friend. Monkey Fist then backed away as the rest of the Rangers gathered around the Black Bison Ranger.

"Well, this has been fun, but as I said before, I'm here on business. And now I have to get back to it." Monkey Fist smirked, feeling confident that he has injured a Power Ranger. "Minions! Come with me!" With that, Monkey Fist and his army fled from the Rangers as they tried to help their friend.

Danny then de morphed into his civilian clothes, still seriously injured. The Rangers then did the same. "Danny, why would you do that?!" Max asked, angry that his friend would put his life on the line for Cole's.

"I had to. Remember guys, never give up..." Danny said before groaning in pain again.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Alyssa said, helping Danny onto his feet. "Let's go." The Rangers then carried Danny as they made their way to the Turtle Cove hospital.

* * *

Back in Middleton, Ron Stoppable grew extremely worried as school was out for the day. Right now, he sat with Rufus at his table at Beuno Nacho eating nacos, without Kim by his side. Over the course of the day, Kim has not talked to or even acknowledged Ron, making him extremely nervous. "Kim? Not talking to me at school? Not sitting with me at lunch? Not full on kissing me in the hallways? And now, skipping Beuno Nacho? Rufus, something is very wrong..." Ron said with fear in his voice. "Do you think this could be because of the Camille Leon sitch?" Rufus thought about it for a second and shrugged. They then noticed Kim's rival, Bonnie Rockwaller coming in. "Maybe Bonnie knows something."

Ron approached Bonnie at her table, making the queen bee growl with annoyance. "What do you want loser?" Bonnie asked.

"Bonnie, have you talked to Kim at all today?" Ron asked. Bonnie rolled her eyes at that question.

"No. Why? Something happened?" Bonnie asked.

"She's been acting like I wasn't even around all day at school. She didn't talk to me, sat with me at lunch, or full on kissed me in the hallways. And now, she hasn't showed up here to eat with me." Ron explained. "I don't know, but I think it has to do with me mistaking her for Camille Leon, almost landing her in trouble, and letting Camille off scot free." Bonnie's face formed a wicked grin as she heard that.  _I can't resist,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

"Really? If that's the case, looks like you screwed up big time." Bonnie said. "You might as well find yourself someone else before she makes it official."

Ron tried to figure out what Bonnie meant before he put two and two together. "Wait a minute. Are you saying that Kim's gonna dump me?" Ron asked.

"No duh." Bonnie replied. "It's so clear that your blunder has gotten K so upset that she's using the silent treatment as a starting point to end the whole thing. If I were you Ron Stoppable, I better return her gifts and delete her from your contacts before she fully drops the break up bomb on you. Hoped you enjoyed it while you did." Bonnie then left her table, leaving with a nervous Ron with his thoughts and Rufus.

"No, she's just trying to mess with me. Right, little buddy?" Ron asked, pushing what Bonnie said to the back of his head, with Rufus nodding in agreement, then blowing a raspberry to signify how ridiculous Bonnie is. "Bonnie is trying to get inside my head, just like she did when I thought Kim was gonna dump me for an athlete. But that's not gonna work. I'm gonna go talk to Kim, and maybe we'll have the whole thing straightened out." Ron then exited Beuno Nacho and went to the Middleton Mall, where he was sure Kim was there.

* * *

On the island of the Animarium, the other Wild Force Rangers all sat around, feeling guilty over Danny's injuries. They have took him to the hospital where he was examined, and is now resting. Princess Shayla saw them and became concerned. "How's Danny?" Shayla asked sadly.

"He's pretty badly hurt." Alyssa replied. "The doctors said it could possibly be a month before he recovers." Max punched a rock in frustration.

"This is all my fault. I should have taken the hit." Max said, his teeth clenched. Cole placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't blame yourself." Cole said. "We'll figure out a way to go on without Danny for awhile. Right now, we have to figure out more about that Monkey Fist guy."

"I know somethings about him." Taylor said, standing up. "He's one of Kim Possible's arch foes, he used to be an archaeologist who basically became a humanoid monkey himself."

"Anything else?" Alyssa asked.

"He's skilled in the ancient art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar." Merrick said, causing the other Rangers to stare at him. "Monkey Kung Fu."

"How do you know about it Merrick?" Cole asked, curiously.

"Merrick has studied it before." Shayla answered. "It was once one of our proud martial arts. But Animus had it banned when most of his students became obsessed with it, and almost became evil."

"He said that he was in Turtle Cove for business." Alyssa said, thinking out loud. "What in the world did he mean by that?" The Rangers all thought hard over what he said before a thought came to Cole's mind.

"He's after something." Cole said. The other Rangers stared at him, confused. "It won't be long before he gets it. We have to make sure that whatever he's after, it can't fall into his hands."

"But what about Danny?" Max asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately until he recovers, we must find a replacement for him." Princess Shayla said. "Hopefully it won't be long until we find one who can control his Bison Zord." Taylor placed a comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

"Hey, never give up, right?" Taylor asked with a smile. Max then smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. Never give up." Cole repeated with a smile. Even though that Danny was not gonna be fighting with them for awhile, they would find a way to fight this new enemy of theirs.


	4. Chapter 4

At the Middleton Mall, Ron parked his scooter and made his way inside, hoping to find Kim at Club Banana. "Kim is not gonna dump me over that tiny incident," Ron said to himself. "Sure I almost got her arrested, but I didn't really mean to anyway. It's not like I did the whole on purpose or anything."

In Club Banana, Kim and Monique were enjoying their day off from work and browsing through their new selections. Kim hasn't mentioned Ron or thew Camille Leon incident to her, as she needed time to work things out with Ron. "You think this would look good on me?" Kim asked Monique about a new purple blouse. Monique then frowned.

"Girl, you might wanna check what's on the front." Monique said. Kim took a look and saw Barney the Dinosaur. She shrieked and put the blouse back.

"I had no idea they made Barney the Dinosaur clothes for teens." Kim said as she continued to look through. "I also had no idea he was still around. Didn't his brand die long ago?"

"Along with the Teletubbies?" Monique asked with a smile, causing her and Kim to giggle at that. Ron then peeked through, saw Kim, and smiled to himself, thinking Kim has gotten over the incident.

"Hey ladies," Ron said as he entered the store. "How's it hanging?" Monique smiled as she saw him.

"Hey Kim," Monique said with a smile. "Looks like your man is here to pick you up." Kim didn't even look up at Monique when Ron entered, which confused her and frightened Ron more. "Kim, didn't you here what I said? Ron's here." Kim didn't respond.  _Kim's not talking to Ron?_ Monique thought to herself.  _Something must be up._

"Kim? You wanna come to the arcade with me?" Ron asked hopefully, but Kim didn't even look at him.  _Oh no, she's still majorly tweaked at me._ Ron thought to himself as his left eye twitched with fear.  _What if Bonnie's right? Maybe she wants to be rid of me._

"This looks nice." Kim said, picking out a shirt and heading into the changing rooms, while still not looking at or talking to Ron. Monique became concerned.

"Boy, what happened with you and Kim?" Monique asked with an arched eye brow.

"I don't know." Ron said with a frown. "She's been acting extremely tweaked at me since the whole Camille incident, almost getting her arrested. She's acting like I did it to her on purpose or something."

"I know you Ron, and you would never mistake Kim for Camille on purpose. But I can't believe that Kim is just gonna give you the silent treatment because of that." Monique said.

"What if Bonnie is right?" Ron asked. "Maybe this is the beginning of the end of our relationship. KP is probably gonna dump me!"

"Ron Stoppable, are you just gonna let Bonnie Rockwaller get inside your own head and play with your feelings?" Monique scolded. "Kim is not gonna dump you and she never will! This has got to be just a phase. You know how we girls get. Why don't you go to her house tonight and talk it over then?"

"I don't know Monique. I'm probably not gonna be welcome there anymore." Ron said sadly. "If I try to enter, Kim's dad is probably gonna send me into a black hole. I never thought I would say this, but I think I blew it big time. I'm just gonna go home. Maybe I'll call Kim tonight." Ron then exited the store with his head down, Monique looking on with concern on her face.

* * *

In Turtle Cove, Monkey Fist was going over the scroll of paper his employer gave him. He was already pleased with himself for gravely injuring a Power Ranger, and now he planned to find the artifact he was hired to retrieve. "It appears that upon discovery of this artifact, two major pieces were broken off and transferred to two different museums here in Turtle Cove." He then rolled back the scroll and stood upon a building. "No matter. I will explore every single museums here in this city, find the two parts, and deliver them to him. And the best part? Not even Kim Possible and her cheer squad can stop me." Monkey Fist chattered happily as he said that.

* * *

Back at the Stoppable Residence, Ron was having a hard time eating, wearing an extremely sad look on his face. His parents noticed him picking at his plate, not taking one bite, and became concerned. "Ronald, is everything OK?" Mrs. Stoppable asked.

Ron didn't want to tell them about Kim not talking to him, but he knew that his parents would pry it out of him sooner or later. Ron sighed as he faced them. "Mom, when you were my age, and a certain boy you were dating made you extremely tweaked, did you try to break up with him by not talking to him at all?" Ron asked.

Both of his parents became worried when Ron said that. "Is Kimberly not talking to you?" Mr. Stoppable asked. Ron nodded at that. "Oh dear. Why don't you call her? See what's up."

"Yeah. I should." Ron said, leaving the table to go upstairs to his room. He then dialed Kim's number on his cell phone. Ron waited as it started ringing. No answer. "She didn't pick up." Ron became more worried. "OK wait five minutes then call again." He did just that, but still no answer. Ron waited another five minutes, but still no answer. Ron flopped down on the bed next to Rufus. "What have I done Rufus? I never thought I could screw up my relationship with Kim by almost having her arrested. I blew it, didn't I?" Rufus just laid down on his master and rubbed his neck with his paws. "If Kim doesn't talk to me at all tomorrow, I think it'll be over for sure." He then got under the covers and hugged his mole rat. "Good night, little buddy."

* * *

Ron awoke the next morning, feeling exhausted since he didn't really get that much sleep, his mind in a constant state of worry of whether Kim was gonna end their relationship. He wanted to call her in the middle of the night, but figured that would just make her more upset. Ron then got dressed and headed off to school, looking really depressed. Rufus popped out of Ron's pocket and squeaked something to him to get his attention. When he didn't respond, Rufus whined with sadness. Ron hasn't been this depressed since Drakken's creation named Eric came and almost tore him and Kim apart.

Ron approached the school and went to his locker to stuff his books in, still depressed. Rufus then spotted someone walking down the hall towards Ron. He then climbed onto his master's shoulder and chattered happily. Ron eyes went wide and he smiled when he saw Kim walking down the hall, looking rather happy. "Kim." Ron said to himself, thinking everything is back to normal between him and her. "Kim!" Ron waved to get her attention, but Kim continued walking, not paying any attention to him.

Ron immediately turned sad again as Kim walked on. "Kim, please talk to me..." Ron whispered before walking to his class.

* * *

Lunch time rolled around, and Kim was in the cafeteria getting her food. Bonnie noticed her and smiled wickedly.  _Time to have some fun with Ron,_ Bonnie thought to herself as she walked towards Kim. "Hey K, wanna sit with me for a change?" Bonnie asked with a friendly smile.

Kim was confused by Bonnie's behavior, as they were rivals to begin with.  _OK._ _This is new,_ Kim thought to herself. "OK...sure. Why not?" Kim said, unsure about all this as Bonnie walked with her to a table.

Bonnie just continued to smile to herself as she and Kim ate.  _This is too perfect._ _Once the loser sees his girl talking to me, he'll totally get freaked out. Then he'll become even more depressed when Kim doesn't talk to him. And soon, it'll all be over between the two._ "My goodness Kim, is that a new shirt?" Bonnie asked with that friendly smile. "It looks so great on you."

Kim still was unsure of Bonnie's sudden friendly behavior, but decided to go with the flow and enjoy it while it was gonna last. "Thanks Bonnie. And I must say, those jeans of yours are seriously cute." Kim said with a smile.

"What? These old things?" Bonnie asked playfully, lifting her leg up. "I only wear them when I don't care how I look." She and Kim giggled at that.  _Wow, who would have thought of Bonnie Rockwaller having lunch with me and being nice? I'm sure it's just a ploy or something. I'm just gonna enjoy it while I can, but I'll be sure to be aware if this is a trick to humiliate me._

Ron then walked into the cafeteria with Rufus in tow, still looking depressed that Kim hasn't talked to her all of yesterday and most of today. He got his lunch and tried to find Kim. When he saw her sitting with Bonnie, his mouth dropped in complete shock as Rufus gasped in disbelief. "Kim and Bonnie? Sitting together? Giggling? And Bonnie being nice?" Ron asked himself in disbelief. "What is happening to the world as I know it?!" He then rushed to Monique's table and grabbed her. "Monique! The most horrible thing is happening right now!"

Monique rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What? Is Beuno Nacho going out of business for good?" Monique asked, earning her a serious glare from Ron.

"Don't toy with my emotions!" Ron yelled. "That's what's wrong!" He pointed to Kim and Bonnie enjoying each other, causing Monique to gasp in disbelief.

"Kim and Bonnie being nice to each other?!" Monique asked in shock before calming down and thinking. "OK, something is up. I think that Bonnie is trying to get you to freak out over this, to think Kim's forgotten you completely."

"But what if Kim actually has?!" Ron asked, eyes threatening to burst out tears. "First Kim being seriously miffed at me, then not talking, calling, or even noticing me, and now this! I think it's all cleared now that I have officially made my biggest blunder and Kim has had enough with me! I never should have been locked up in that crated with Mr. Barkin."

"OK, that does it." Monique said. "I'm so talking to Kim at work after school and see if we can get this whole thing straightened out between you two. Just hang in there, K?" Monique then walked back to her table as Ron stood there by himself in complete worry.

"Not K." Ron said as he found an empty table and sat with his head down, about to start crying.

* * *

After school at Smarty Mart, Ron stood by a puppy dog cage, still looking seriously depressed.  _I think I can basically kiss my one true love goodbye forever,_ Ron thought to himself as a puppy tried to make him happy by licking him, to no effect.  _It might be over before tomorrow. Kim probably doesn't even want to see me ever again._

"Stoppable!" Steve Barkin, Ron's school principal and fellow Smarty Mart co worker yelled as he approached the sad Ron. "What are you doing moping around the puppy cages? We need those chew toys stocked and shelved, now!"

"OK, Mr. Barkin." Ron said, too depressed to even look Barkin in the eyes. Barkin noticed Ron's sad look and became concerned. Usually he would say Mr. B, or come up with a quirky response.  _What has happened to him?_ Barkin thought to himself. Ron then started organizing the chew toy collection as Barkin approached him again.

"Everything OK Stoppable?" Barkin asked. Ron didn't respond. "Football, grades, or Possible?" Ron sighed as he faced his co worker.

"It's Kim. She hasn't talked to me at all yesterday and today. She didn't even look at me, call me, or went to Beuno Nacho with me. I think I screwed up majorly by mistaking her for Camille Leon." Ron said before going back to stocking the shelves.  _This is more serious than I thought._ Barkin thought to himself.

"Tell you what Stoppable, why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll cover for you." Barkin said, taking control of the shelves for Ron.

"Mr. Barkin, you don't have to..." Ron said before he thought it would be best not to question his co worker and principal. "OK, if you say so." Ron then took off his Smarty Mart vest and exited the store to go back home.

* * *

Ron rode his scooter into the driveway, still majorly depressed. He then took off his helmet and went inside. "Mom? Dad?" Ron called out. No one was home. Ron found a note on the fridge.

 _Ronald, you mother and I have went to the actuary dinner. Dinner is in the microwave. We love you, dad._ Ron then went up to his room with Rufus and picked up his cell phone. "OK. One more time." Ron said to himself as he dialed Kim's number. As her phone started ringing, he waited. What were seconds seemed like an eternity to him as he became a nervous wreck, waiting for his girl to pick up. When he thought he heard Kim's voice, he smiled, thinking everything would be OK again. But then, he frowned as he realized it was just her voice mail. He then hung up his cell and threw it in the trash, feeling totally hallow and empty.

"That's it, Rufus." Ron said to his mole rat, who was almost about to cry. "I blew it big time. And now it's over between me and Kim." Tears spilled out of Rufus's eyes as his master said those words. Ron then grabbed a suitcase and started packing toys and video games into it. "It's now clear that not only does she not want me as her boyfriend, but she be better off with a new partner. In fact, it would be best for both of us if she never saw my face again."

Rufus gasped as he knew what Ron was talking about. "No..." Rufus squeaked.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we have to run away. We can't return to Middleton ever again. Kim deserves someone better. And if the only way to make her happy is to never appear in Middleton as long as we live, even if it means no more Nacos, Bricks of Fury movies, Smarty Mart, or even JB Bearyton's Pizza Partytorium for the rest of my and you life, then so be it." Ron said, tears now spilling out of his eyes as Rufus climbed onto his master's shoulder, now subbing uncontrollably. Ron then made his bed and grabbed his Kimmunicator. He then opened the battery compartment and tore out what looked like a computer chip. Ron then sat on his neatly made bed and scribbled a note into his notebook, with teardrops falling from his eyes and onto the paper, smudging his words. "Come on buddy. We gotta make one quick stop." Ron then left his house with his suitcase and Rufus in tow.

* * *

Ron sneaked into Kim's window and slipped into her room. After making sure the coast is clear, he held Kim's favorite stuffed animal, Pandaroo and slipped the note into his arms. After setting back down on Kim's bed, he sighed with Rufus and made his way back outside. "Well, this is it." Ron said as he looked up at Kim's house. "Goodbye Kim." He then made his way back to his house. "Goodbye mom and dad." He then started his way out of Middleton, stopping at the high school. "Goodbye Middleton High." He then made his way to the mall. "Goodbye Middleton Mall." Ron then made his way to Smarty Mart. "Goodbye Smarty Mart."

Rufus kept crying as Ron kept walking and said goodbye to a few specific places. He then made his way to the movie theater. "Goodbye Middleton Cinema." Then, Ron stopped in front of JB Bearyton's Pizza Partytorium. "Goodbye JB Bearyton's Pizza Partytorium." Finally, Ron stepped in front of his favorite place of all: Bueno Nacho. Rufus was almost ready to break down when Ron was about to say his final goodbyes to it. "Adios Bueno Nacho." Rufus sobbed very loudly at that, blowing his nose on Ron's shoulder as they continued walking until they finally made their way out of the city. "Goodbye Middleton. Goodbye life as we know it."

He then stood in front of the Middleton town sign and read it. "Welcome to Middleton. Population: 45,098." Ron then took a pencil out of his pocket, scribbled over the eight and added a six. "Minus two." Ron and Rufus then sighed sadly as they made their way out of town, right when the sun started setting.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim was behind a desk at Club Banana, sorting through some paper work when Monique came to her with a serious look on her face. "Girl," Monique said. "we  _so_  need to talk. What was up with you today?"

Kim smiled when she thought that Monique was talking about her and Bonnie sitting together at lunchtime. "Monique, believe me. It was an act. I would never be friends with Bonnie Rockwaller." Kim said with a slight laugh. But the serious look on Monique's face didn't fade.

"What? No!" Monique scolded. "Well, yes. That too, but I meant that you haven't even paid any attention to Ron today. And not just today, but all of yesterday. What's going on?" Kim just frowned and went back to her paper work, wanting to dodge the question. But Monique grabbed her arm, shocking Kim. "You can try to get out of this all you want to, but there's something wrong. And unless you start telling me, I'm gonna lock the doors on this place and trap you in here until you tell me what. So, start spilling."

Kim growled as Monique let go of her arm. "OK! I'm still tweaked at Ron for mistaking me for Camille Leon!" Kim shouted.  _Really? Not surprised,_ Monique thought to herself. Kim then sighed. "You don't understand Monique. Camille nearly got off scot free and it almost landed me in handcuffs."

"Girl, I totally understand that you're tweaked over that," Monique said. "but seriously! Not talking to Ron for two whole days? What's up with that? You're giving him the silent treatment, are you?"

"Yes. For three days." Kim said, sitting on the desk. "He needs to understand the seriousness of his so called blunder."

"And you think shutting him out for three days would just smooth things over between you two?" Monique asked with a arched eye brow. "Kim, you know Ron would never mistake Camille for you on purpose."

"That doesn't matter!" Kim shouted again. "I almost ended up in huge trouble as a result of his little mishap! Trust me, when the three days are over, he'll apologize and we'll talk it over then."

"Kim, I understand your feelings completely, but..." Monique started to say.

"But what?" Kim growled.

"...don't you think that you're sending him the wrong picture? You know, maybe he's taking the incident as hard as you are right now. Right now, he thinks that he screwed so so majorly bad that you want to end it all. Your relationship with him." Monique explained, causing Kim to let go of her angry expression and become deep in thought.  _That's so not true. I don't want to dump Ron. Why would he think just because I got mad at him over the Camille Leon sitch that I don't love him anymore?_ _I always loved him and would never do anything like that to hurt him. I care so much about him. And Ron cares the same way about me too. If anything happened to me and it was his fault, he would feel intense guilt. Maybe I shouldn't have shut him out._ "Kim?"

Kim was brought back to reality and sighed. "You're right, Mon," Kim said. "Ron didn't really mean to cause me so much pain, and I guess I've been too harsh with him by giving him the silent treatment. I just thought that maybe some space between me and him would make things better for both of us."

"And do  _you_ feel better?" Monique asked. Kim shook her head no. "I thought so. You need to GTTH." Kim stared at her BFF in confusion. "Go talk to him."

"Alright. I'll go to his house right now." Kim said, leaving Club Banana to get to Ron's house and smooth things between the two of them, not knowing that Ron has already left Middleton.

* * *

It was dark outside of Denver, Colorado, and Ron was laying on a park bench with Rufus right next to him, shivering as they both fought to stay warm. "Who would have thought it came to this?" Ron asked himself. "Sleeping on a park bench, all because I made the worst blunder in my eighteen years of existence." Rufus felt his master's sadness and rubbed his tiny paws on his cheek, making him smile. "It won't be long before the cops come and throw us out. We'll just rest for two hours and then keep on walking."

Rufus then felt his stomach growling. He moaned as the mole rat realizes he's hungry. "Naco?" Rufus asked Ron.

"Sorry little buddy. I only packed granola bars and marshmallows." Ron said. Rufus cried loudly when his master said that. Ron then smiled. "Just kidding." He then pulled out a Naco from his backpack, making Rufus stop crying and smile. "You didn't think I was gonna let us both starve, didn't you? Packed some before we left. But you need to make them last as long as you can. I don't know if the next city even has a Beuno Nacho anyway." Rufus nodded in agreement as he chomped on his mixture of taco shell and meat, and nacho cheese and chips.

* * *

Kim parked her Sloth in front of Ron's house and went up to the door. "Ron hasn't answered his cell when I was trying to tell him I was coming," Kim said, deep in thought. "Maybe he's in his room." She then knocked on the door, but there was no answer. Kim tried again, but still no answer. "OK. Something is up. I'll check the treehouse." Kim then made her way into the backyard where she thought Ron was in his treehouse. She entered it, but Ron wasn't there either. "He's not here? Oh no. He usually always comes up here when he's depressed, laying down on his couch." Kim became worried as she exited and made her way back to the front yard. "I'll call his house phone." Kim dialed it and waited as it started ringing, but no answer. She then froze with terror as it went to voicemail, unable to say a word for a few seconds. "Monique's right. He must be taking the whole silent treatment the wrong way. Ron might be taking the incident as hard as I was. I gotta call..." Kim reached into her pocket to pull out her Kimmunicator before she saw Ron's parents pull up to the driveway. Kim then smiled. "Ron's parents. They could help."

Kim then ran to them as they were exiting the car. "Hello Kimberly." Mr. Stoppable said with a smile. "What brings you here? We haven't heard from you in awhile."

Kim sighed. "I know. I kind of got really tweaked at Ron over the whole Camille Leon sitch. I thought it would be best if I give us both some space, but I think I just made things worse by not talking to him. So I thought I come over here to talk things out. He wasn't answering the door or his phones when I came and he's not up in the treehouse. I'm really worried." Kim said with nervousness in her voice.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Stoppable said, concerned. "We better go check on him, see if he's in his room." With that, both Stoppables and Kim entered the house and went upstairs to Ron's room.

"Ronald!" Mr. Stoppable called out as they reached his darkened room. "Kimberly's here! She just wants to talk to you." He then turned the lights on, expecting Ron to be under the covers with Rufus. But they all gasped when they saw that his bed was completely made. Ron never made his bed. Ever.

"Ron's bed!" Kim said in complete disbelief, knowing that her own boyfriend never made his bed. "It's made!"

"But he never makes his bed." Mr. Stoppable said in disbelief as Kim looked around his nearly empty room, now feeling completely worried. "This is new."

"And his toys! Video games! They're all gone and..." Kim said before she gasped in complete horror. "Rufus isn't in here! He must have taken him along with his stuff!"

"Oh dear. I think he might have ran away." Mrs. Stoppable said with worry in her voice.  _Oh no. He might have did._ Kim thought to herself as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.  _What have I done? I should have just talked to him today, ending silent treatment instead of letting it go on for three days!_

"OK. I'm calling Wade." Kim said, grabbing her Kimmunicator and contacting her tech friend, Wade Load. His face appeared on the screen. "Wade, we got a serious one. Ron ran away from home."

"What?" Wade asked in both disbelief and worry. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know. I was still tweaked with him over the whole Camille Leon sitch and started giving him the silent treatment." Kim said. "He must have overreacted. I came here to talk to him, but me and his rents found most of his stuff and Rufus gone. He must have taken them with him. We gotta find him!"

"Kim, maybe he just went out for a quick bite at Beuno Nacho or to the arcade to mash zombies. Aren't you sure  _you're_  just overreacting?" Wade asked hopefully, earning him a worried glare from Kim.

"Wade, his bed is made!" Kim exclaimed, causing Wade to fall out of his chair in shock.

"OK, that's cause for an alarm alright." Wade said as he got back up, also knowing Ron never made his bed. "Don't worry Kim. I'll find him. Is his Kimmunicator still there?" Kim looked around Ron's room and shook her head no. "Great. He still has it then. I'll be able to get a exact location on him in seconds."

Kim started to smile with relief as Wade began to do his thing.  _Thank goodness for you Wade._ Kim thought to himself before she found something in the trashcan. She pulled it out and frowned. "Oh no..." Kim said sadly.

"What is it?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"It's the transponder chip." Kim said. "It supposed to help track the Kimmunicator's exact location including latitude and longitude. Ron must have pulled it out before he left." Kim then turned back to Wade. "You might wanna pause for a second Wade. Ron pulled out the transponder chip." Wade became extremely worried when Kim said that. He could still track Ron's location, but it would be more difficult and take more time.

"This might be more serious than I thought." Wade said. "I can still try to track him, but without the transponder it's gonna take a lot more time, and it's not gonna be easy for sure."

"OK, but you gotta hurry Wade." Kim said, her voice trembling as she felt immense guilt for shutting out her own boyfriend. "Ron and Rufus might be cold and hungry for Nacos right now." Kim then hung up the Kimmunicator as a single tear fell down her cheek. She hasn't been this worried about Ron since the mission during Christmas a few years ago, when Ron went to stop Drakken by himself.

"We should probably call the police." Mrs. Stoppable said.

"No. Don't worry about that. I have complete faith in Wade." Kim said with a smile, despite feeling uneasy. "And I have a friend at the police department who could help us. I'll call and meet with him right now."

"Good idea, Kimberly." Mr. Stoppable said. "We'll call Ron's friends from school and football team tomorrow if he doesn't come back. You just do the best you can." Kim smiled as she walked downstairs to contact Officer Hobbs.

* * *

Kim was now at the Middleton Police Department, talking to her long time cop friend, Officer Hobbs. "I really want to thank you for taking the time for this, Officer Hobbs." Kim said as she sat down in his office. "I'm really sorry you had to cancel dinner with your family though."

"Do not worry about it Miss Possible. I understand what you're going through. We are here for you and we will do the upmost we can to find your partner and boyfriend." Hobbs said as he sat down and grabbed a paper and pencil. "Let's go over the basics first. What's his name?"

"Ron Stoppable." Kim reported. "He has blonde hair and wears a hockey jersey. He was born Jewish. He loves Beuno Nacho, video games, toys, pizza, and has a mole rat named Rufus. He works at Smarty Mart, and he sometimes loses his pants." Kim then thought about it. "OK, mostly loses his pants."

Hobbs wrote down what Kim told him. "OK, now to more personal stuff. Was there any conflict between him and his family?" Hobbs asked.

"No. Not that I know of."

"Has he ever attempted to run away before?"

"No! Ron is completely norm-" Kim stopped short of that word, knowing Ron better. "OK, he's actually goofy sometimes, but he would never do anything that stupid, until now."

"Is there any reason that would cause him to run away from home?"

Kim froze for a moment before sighing with sadness. "Actually yes. And it's me. Earlier this week, he mistaken me for Camille Leon vice versa, which resulted in me almost getting arrested and Camille getting off scot free. I was so mad at him that I decided to give him the silent treatment for three whole days. He took it the wrong way and thought I was gonna break up with him." Kim then started tearing up. "I guess I should have talked to him, but I made things worse between us."

Hobbs then laid a comforting hand on Kim's shoulder. "Do not worry. I promise we'll find him." Hobbs said, making Kim smile through her tears. "OK, we'll do a quick nigh search tonight, and fully start looking for him in the morning. We have most of his contacts written down. We gathered all the names of his co workers, friends, teachers, ect. We'll contact them to help us in our search. I also contacted his boss Martin Smarty and he'll give most of his resources to help out wherever he can. And we have your friend Mr. Load on standby, ready to update both us and you. Right now, go back home and get some rest. We'll contact you in the morning with any updates."

"Thank you Officer Hobbs." Kim said, grabbing her backpack and heading for home. She then stopped and looked up in the sky with worry on her face and tears falling from her eyes. "Ron, where are you?"


	6. Chapter 6

Back at the Possible household, Kim has finished telling her parents and twin brothers, Jim and Tim about Ron running away from home, and they were all very deeply concerned. "Dear goodness," Anne said. "I hope he's alright. Alone and cold out there during nighttime."

"I just can't believe Ronald would do something like that," James said. "If he was having problems and didn't want to talk to his folks about it, he should have came to us." Kim sighed sadly, causing Anne and James to become more concerned. "Kimberly Anne, what happened?"

"Don't get me wrong, but I think I caused Ron to run away." Kim said as tears threatened to fall from her eyes again. James and Anne gasped at that, and Jim and Tim eyes went wide at that. "It was probably due to the fact that during the time I was majorly tweaked at him, I shut him out and didn't talk to him for two whole days." Jim and Tim smiled widely at that.  _You thinking what I'm thinking?_ Jim and Tim thought to themselves.

"Wow. Two days of not talking to Ron?" Jim asked, feigning surprise.

"Man, I think you finally screwed up. You just caused the end of your own relationship, no doubt." Tim said, causing Kim's tears to finally fall from her eyes, and Anne and James to glare at the twins.

"Boys, you will not make your sister feel absolutely depressed!" Anne yelled. "She already has a lot on her mind without you two putting nonsense into her own head! Now go to your room!"

"But..." Both twins wanted to argue.

"Now!" James said sternly. With that, Jim and Tim rushed upstairs while James and Anne went over to Kim and hugged her tightly as she started crying. "Now Kimmie Cub, you know this isn't your fault. Ronald just overreacted and just needs time to see things through."

"Thanks daddy," Kim said. "But I can't help but feel that Jim and Tim are actually right. I think because I sent wrong signals to Ron, he took it as a complete end of our relationship. I had no idea he would react this emotionally to me giving him the silent treatment. I hope he's fine too..."

"You do not need to worry." Anne said. "Wade and the police will do their jobs, no doubt. We're both gonna take the day off from our jobs tomorrow to help out Ron's parents with the search. Right now just get some sleep and we'll check on you first thing in the morning."

Kim smiled at that. "OK mom. Night guys." Kim said, sadly heading upstairs to her room. She then flopped down onto her bed and clutched her Pandaroo doll tightly, not noticing the note between his arms. Kim then cried to herself as she felt immense guilt for what happened.  _What have I done?_ Kim thought to herself as she started crying.  _I will never take a moment with Ron for granted ever again. I love him so much. Please come home Ronnie..._ Kim then felt exhausted from crying that she immediately fell to sleep, where she tried to dream about Ron, hoping he was OK.

* * *

_Kim was in a dark wooded area, shouting out Ron's name as she tried to make her way around the frightening area. Kim was growing worried as she thought that she wasn't gonna be able to find her own boyfriend. She then made her way to a clearing where she smiled as she Ron standing over a cliff. "Ron!" Kim said, rushing over to his side. "Ron, I missed you so much! You know how worried you made everyone, including me? Please come home!" Ron just kept frowning that sad frown. "Ron?"_

_"Kim, I really blew it. I don't deserve to be your partner anymore." Ron said. "It's best for everyone if I wasn't around anymore. Especially for you."_

_Kim gasped at that. "Ron Stoppable, don't say just things like that!" Kim said. "Where's Rufus?"_

_"I let him go out into the woods." Ron answered. Kim gasped at that, knowing that Ron would never abandon his favorite pet. "I'm sorry Kim, but I didn't want him to see this."_

_"See what?" Kim asked with nervousness in her voice._

_"Tell everyone I'm sorry." Ron simply said, taking a step back from the cliff. Kim immediately knew what Ron was about to do and gasped._

_"Ron! No! Let's talk this out!" Kim yelled with tears falling out from her eyes, but Ron ignored her and started running. When he finally reached the end, he took the faithful leap and jumped down to the ravine with Kim screaming in terror. "RON! NO!"_

* * *

Back in her own bed, Kim twisted and turned in her own sleep before she woke up screaming. "Ron! Don't kill yourself!" Kim screamed as she started to catch her breath. She then looked around her own room and breathed with relief as she realized the whole event was just a dream. "It was just a dream. No, a nightmare." She then picked up her Kimmunicator and called Wade. "Wade, I'm so sorry to call you this late, but I need updates! Anything will do!"

"Kim, chill out." Wade said, clearly awake and not sleepy. "I was just about to call you. We have updates but your not gonna like them." Kim swallowed with worry as Wade showed her the Middleton Welcome sign. "Let me enhance the image." Wade did just that and Kim saw the population was reduced to 15,096.

"Wait a second," Kim said, noticing a familiar looking scribble over the 8. "That's Ron's pencil. He done that." She then gasped as a horrible thought came to her already worried mind. "He might have left Middleton..."

"Kim, let's not jump the gun just yet." Wade said. "I already contacted most of the police in the Colorado area and they'll be on the lookout for him. Right now, just try to go back to sleep and I'll give you more info in the morning."

"Thanks Wade. Good night." Kim said, falling back to sleep as she turned off her Kimmunicator, still thinking about her nightmare.  _Ron, I know you would never do that. I hope you come to your senses and come home to me. I love you._ Kim thought to herself as she drifted back into her exhausted slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Ron continued to walk on with Rufus on his shoulder as the sun began to rose. "We got to keep walking." Ron said to himself and Rufus. "Hopefully the next city will have a Beuno Nacho and we could stock up on more Nacos." Rufus groaned in agreement while holding his tummy. Ron then finally reached a sign that read, 'Welcome to Turtle Cove. Population: 48,072.' Ron took his pencil, scribbled over the two and added a four. They then made their way through the town square. "You know Rufus, maybe with this new city, we might as well make new names for ourselves. I think I'll call myself Eric Stoppable." Rufus shook his head no. "Nah you're right. That first name brings up bad memories indeed. We'll think of something soon."

As they continued walking on, Rufus spotted something approaching a museum that caused him concern. He squeaked worriedly into Ron's ear. "What? What is it?" Ron asked. Rufus pointed to a army of monkey ninjas storming the museum and causing harm to civilians. "Monkey ninjas?" Ron gasped as he knew who was behind it. "Monkey Fist."

Ron ran to the museum and saw Monkey Fist and his minions causing mayhem throughout the place, clearly looking for something. "Keep searching! It has to be here somewhere!" Monkey Fist yelled. "And if the hostages start to give you any trouble, do away with them!" Ron looked on worriedly through the windows contemplated what to do.

Rufus pulled out the Kimmunicator. "Call Kim." Rufus squeaked. Ron grabbed it and thought about it.

"No. I already made my choice." Ron said. "Calling Kim in to help will just cause both of us more grief. I have to stop this myself. But how?" Ron tried to think of a way to stop Monkey Fist until he saw the Power Rangers Wild Force, morphed and running to the museum with their weapons in tow.

"He's in there!" Cole yelled. "Let's get him!" Ron smiled like a kid on his birthday as he saw the Power Rangers for the first time ever.

"No way! The Power Rangers!" Ron said with excitement in his voice. "Rufus, pinch me." Rufus did just that, causing Ron to yelp in pain. "OK, I'm not dreaming."

Monkey Fist sighed to himself as he knew the artifact he was looking for wasn't in this museum. "It's not here. Let's get out of here!" Monkey Fist said to his minions.

"You're not going anywhere!" Max said as he and his fellow Rangers charged into the museum. Monkey Fist just smirked to himself.

"Well, bravo Rangers. I must admit after what happened to your friend, I didn't think you were all going back into combat this quickly." Monkey Fist said.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Danny!" Max vowed as the Rangers showed off their weapons.

"Red Lion Fang!"

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

"White Tiger Baton!"

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

"Well, those are nice toys." Monkey Fist smirked. "Get them!" With that, Monkey Fist, his minions, and the four remaining Rangers charged into battle, with Ron and Rufus watching excitedly from the sidelines.

The Rangers tried to put up a good fight by using their weapons, but it was futile, as they were all quickly out numbered and trampled by Monkey Fist's minions. Max saw Monkey Fist laughing while fighting Cole. "Alright, that's it! Danny, this one's for you!" Max said, charging at Monkey Fist with his Blue Shark Fighting Fins.

"Wait, Max! Don't!" Cole yelled as Monkey Fist grabbed the Red Lion Ranger and threw him into the Blue Shark Ranger. They both fell hard on the ground right next to Alyssa and Taylor, who were also badly beaten. Monkey Fist chuckled to himself as he approached the fallen Rangers with his Samurai Sword with a now worried Ron and Rufus watching from afar.

"Oh no." Rufus squeaked as Monkey Fist inches closer to the Rangers.

"Monkey Fist is gonna slice them in half! We gotta do something!" Ron yelled. "But what? Me and Kim are basically no more! How can I-" Ron then stopped mid sentence and took on a serious look. "I know what I must do."

Monkey Fist then approached Max as he struggled to get up. "Well, looks like our playtime is over. And soon, you'll be joining your friend in the hospital. Or maybe, the graveyard." Monkey Fist chuckled. "Goodbye Blue Ranger."

"Hey! Monkey Fist!" A familiar voice called out. Monkey Fist gasped as he turned around to see Ron in a fighting stance and wearing a confident grin on his face. "Remember me?"

"Who's that?" Cole asked as he struggled to get up.

"Ron Stoppable?!" Monkey Fist asked in disbelief. "How in the world did you even find me?"

"No questions right now." Ron said. "What do you say you and me do some one on one? Without the sword."

Monkey Fist then grinned. "Very well. I'm growing tired of these so called Power Rangers anyway." Monkey Fist said, throwing away the sword. "And since you caught me in such a good mood, I'll go easy on you by killing you with my hairy fists!"

"Ladies first." Ron smirked as he charged at Monkey Fist and started fighting him. Ron used all of his might to use Monkey Kung Fu against Fist, easily matching up with him as the Rangers watched on in amazement.

"Wow. How's he doing that?" Max asked in wonder.

"Who cares? This is amazing!" Alyssa said in excitement as Cole figured it out quickly.

"He's using Monkey Kung Fu." Cole answered as Ron used his strength to punch Monkey Fist hard in the chest, making him fall backwards. "Wow! Incredible!"

"That was amazing!" Taylor said in agreement.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet." Ron boasted as he focused his energy to channel his Mystical Monkey Powers, shocking the Rangers. As Monkey Fist got back up on his feet, Ron then used his energy and threw it at the humanoid monkey, sending backwards again, knocking him hard to the ground. Ron then stepped in front of the fallen villain. "OK, I'm gonna give you a choice right now. Leave the museum and the Power Rangers alone, or suffer some more for Round Two."

"OK! Fine!" Monkey Fist growled as he got back onto his feet. "You win this round Stoppable, but I'll be back! As I said to the other Rangers, I'm here on business. And I won't stop until my business is done! Minions, follow me!" With that, Monkey Fist and his army of monkey ninjas exited through a hole in the roof.

"Yeah, you better run! Best you not catch the wrath of Ron Stoppable, master of Monkey Kung Fu!" Ron boasted, with Rufus making kung fu moves in agreement. The Rangers then approached him.

"Wow! That was truly incredible!" Max said, smiling under his helmet.

"I'll say! Thanks for your help man." Cole said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder.

"Yeah. We really owe you one." Alyssa said, making Ron smile.

"Hey, it's what I do." Ron said, using the same phrase Kim would use. Taylor stared at Ron more intently.

"I think I've seen you before." Taylor said thinking out loud, making Ron freeze. "Haven't I seen you on TV before? Or in the newspaper?"

Rufus whispered something in his master's ear, with Ron nodding in agreement. "Uh...bye!" Ron said, running away with the Rangers following close behind him, wondering who was the boy who have saved them.

"Man, that guy has some serious fighting skills, no doubt." Max said.

"Yeah. He does." Cole said before an idea came to his head. "Hey! I think we found our replacement for Danny. He might be able to be our Black Bison Ranger."

"But what if he's not up to the job? Maybe he doesn't want to fight." Max asked.

"Hey come on guys, we were all like that when we started. We could help him get used to fighting with us." Alyssa said.

"And besides, he actually knows this Monkey Fist. He could help us find out what he's looking for in Turtle Cove." Cole added.

"I can't argue with that." Taylor said. "OK. Let's go tell Princess Shayla." With that, the Rangers teleported to the Animarium with news for their mentor.

Meanwhile, Monkey Fist stands on top of a building, scowling to himself. "So, Ron Stoppable is here helping the Power Rangers. If he's here, then that Kim Possible is here too. No matter, they will all meet their demise." Monkey Fist said, laughing to himself with a wicked smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Back in Middleton, Kim was driving her Sloth to school, all the while talking to Wade on the car's Kimmunicator. "Kim, are you sure about that?" Wade asked about a request Kim made during the drive.

"I'm serious Wade." Kim said. "Ron is not only my boyfriend, but he's also my partner and I can't save the world without him. So until we find him, I'm putting a complete hold on missions. I know it sounds drastic, but right now I'm a serious mess. I can't do anything without Ron." Kim started tearing up again as she said that.

"OK. I'll have Global Justice take care of villain matters for you." Wade said. "Oh! And I think we got another hot one." Kim smiled at that. "Apparently, a couple walking their dogs were strolling by a park in Denver, and saw what appeared to be a blonde headed male with a, and I'm quoting here, 'bald hamster' laying down on a park bench eating some kind of food wrapped in a taco shell."

Kim gasped as she knew what Wade was talking about. "Nacos. Ron must have packed some before he and Rufus left." Kim said with a smile before turning sad again. "At least he ate last night."

"Don't worry. Everybody's doing their best to find him. You just try to stay positive." Wade said as Kim pulled into the student parking lot.

"OK. Thanks Wade." Kim said with a frown as she exited the Sloth and headed inside school, feeling empty and hallow without her sidekick and boyfriend by her side. She barely even paid attention to Barkin's announcement over the school's PA system.

"Attention students," Barkin's voice bellowed from the speakers. "As you may or may not be aware, one of our most beloved students, Ron Stoppable has went missing last night. If anyone has tips on his whereabouts, please report to the office where Officer Hobbs will be waiting. Also, if any student wants to take part in the city wide search after school today, please sign up in the hallway. We thank you all for your concern and sympathy."

Kim then approached her locker and stared at the picture of her and Ron at the Junior Prom. She then started to tear up as she felt guilt for shutting out her own boyfriend.  _No Kim Possible,_ Kim thought to herself.  _You pull yourself together. No crying today._ Kim then closed her locker and became angry when she saw Bonnie, smiling smugly at her. "Hey K," Bonnie smirked. "Are you having a rough day without your so called BF?"

Kim growled to herself.  _Why today of all days?_ Kim thought to herself as she faced her rival. "I think I actually know what you were up to when you offered me to sit with you during lunch yesterday!" Kim yelled. "You were trying to freak out Ron so he would get the whole message wrong and drive him away! Were you?!"

"Gee Kim, I thought that was what you wanted." Bonnie said, feigning innocence. "Wasn't that your plan? To start the end of your relationship with that loser by giving him the silent treatment?"

Kim furrowed her brow as she became more furious. "I wasn't planning on dumping Ron!" Kim shouted. "I just needed space and time to think!"

"Well, you could have fooled me. Even with that oh so ugly shirt you wore yesterday." Bonnie smirked.  _I knew the niceness was an act,_ Kim thought to herself.  _With Bonnie being Bonnie._

"Oh yeah?" Kim asked with a smirk as Bonnie walked away from her. "Well I knew  _you_  were playing me yesterday, with those hideous skinny jeans."

Bonnie then turned around and faced Kim with a crossed expression. "You have five seconds take that back..." Bonnie hissed.

"You make me..." Kim hissed before Bonnie shocked her by punching her straight in the nose. She couldn't believe what had just happened as she held her now bloody nose. "Did you just hit me in the nose?"

"Maybe..." Bonnie smirked before Kim responded kicking her in the face, almost knocking out her teeth. "OK. That does it!" Bonnie then lunged forward and soon, the two girls started fighting. "Quit pulling at my hair!"

"You always insulted Ron! You're the worst person I ever met! I want you off the squad!" Kim yelled as Bonnie was about to tighten her grip on her throat before they were both grabbed by Barkin.

"Enough!" Barkin yelled as he broke up the fight between the two girls. The girls immediately stopped as Barkin faced them with a glare. "Possible, nurses office." Kim headed there without question. "Rockwaller, my office!" Bonnie wanted to argue about that, but didn't even get one word out. "That's an order!" Bonnie then followed Barkin to his office.

* * *

In Turtle Cove, Ron was sitting on a bench with Rufus, smiling to themselves as they were proud of themselves for helping the Power Rangers. "Just imagine Rufus, who would have thought that me, Ron Stoppable, the guy who always loses his pants, just saved the fourth best superheroes of all: the Power Rangers?" Ron asked, with Rufus nodding and squeaking with agreement. "Man, things are actually turning my way for once. I just wished that..." Ron froze mid sentence as he became sad when he thought of Kim. "No. It's for the best. I gotta forget about her." Ron then laid down on the bench with Rufus laying down next to him when he was approached by Cole, Taylor, Max, and Alyssa.

"Hi. Sorry about this, but you're Ron. Right?" Cole asked, making Ron's eyes go wide at that.

"What? Me?" Ron denied with a nervous smile. "No. You must be looking for someone else..." Rufus nodded in agreement.

Max smiled when he saw Ron's mole rat. "Hey. That's a naked mole rat!" Max said. "I always wanted one of those!"

"Aww..." Alyssa cooed as she tickled Rufus under his chin. "He's so cute..." Rufus giggled at that as Cole picked up a familiar looking backpack.

"We found this by the museum. It has your name in it." Cole said as he handed it to Ron.

"The museum?" Ron asked himself. "But that was when I was..." Ron then thought back to when he helped the Power Rangers fight off Monkey Fist. He then took one look at the group of four people.  _They're the Power Rangers?_ Ron thought to himself.

"We know it was you who helped us with that Monkey Fist guy." Alyssa said. "And now we need your help."

"Come with us." Cole said. "You can help us find out what he's up to."

Ron smiled nervously as he picked up his backpack and suitcase. "Look guys, I appreciate the offer and all, but I really gotta go right now. Maybe I'll catch ya later." Ron said before Taylor punched him the chest, making him fall backwards with Cole catching him. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry kiddo, but you've just been drafted." Taylor said as she grabbed Ron's suitcase and backpack.  _Taylor,_ Cole thought to himself with a frown.  _Do you have to be so rough?_

"This stinks." Ron said before smelling himself, realizing he hasn't had a shower since he left. "No, that's just me."

Cole sniffed and groaned in agreement. "Oh man. He's gonna need a bath." Cole said.

"Pee Yew!" Rufus squeaked in agreement.

* * *

In an alley right next to a dumpster, Monkey Fist was meeting with his mysterious employer, discussing what happened with him, the Power Rangers, and Ron earlier today. "So, you were beaten by a mere teenager?" the employer asked.

"I was down but not out." Monkey Fist said with a scowl. "And don't underestimate him. I've had close encounters and battles with him before. I promise you that he will not defeat me again."

"I believe you," the employer said. "Perhaps some motivation would help you with your business. I think it's time you met with my superior. He will give you the tools necessary to finish out your foes whenever so you can continue with your quest."

"Very well." Monkey Fist said with a grin, and suddenly, he disappeared from the alley along with his employer.

* * *

Inside the Nexus, Monkey Fist and his employer faced the villainous Master Org as he stands before them, clearly expecting their arrival. "Hello Master Org," the employer said.

"So, you must be Monkey Fist." Master Org said, taking a closer look at the humanoid monkey. "I sensed that my faithful ally has brought you here for my assistance. Is that not true?"

"Yes Master Org." Monkey Fist said, bowing his head down. "We both have an common enemy: the Power Rangers. But now a enemy of mine has made his way into the city and helped the Rangers beat me. Whatever you can give me to destroy them both will be most helpful."

"I can give you whatever you desire. Putrids, Orgs, weapons." Master Org said. "My only request is that you complete what I assigned both of you to accomplish. _Without fail._ "

"Yes. I understand." Monkey Fist said, raising his head with a wicked grin.

"Good. Go back out there to the city and keep looking for that artifact." Master Org ordered. With that, Monkey Fist and his employer disappeared from the Nexus. "This is my most brilliant plan yet. Not only will I be able to defeat the Power Rangers, but I'll also ruin the Earth with pollution, sending a clear message that Orgs are the human race's worst enemy, ready to rule!" Master Org then laughed evilly to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in Middleton, Kim sat in the nurses office with her bloody nose plugged up, now feeling more depressed and guilty than she was this morning.  _I can't believe I actually done that,_ Kim thought to herself, thinking back to the fight with Bonnie in the hallway earlier.  _It was so stupid of me. Bonnie did hit me first though, but I basically started the fight by letting her get to me. I'm gonna get suspended and grounded for sure. What would Ron think of me if he saw me like this?_ She then started crying again before Mr. Barkin entered. "Oh, hi Mr. Barkin." Kim said with her head down, expecting Barkin to yell at her for the fight.

"Hello Miss Possible. How's your nose doing?" Barkin asked, concerned.

"Better. It stopped bleeding but it still hurts." Kim said before sighing. "Look, I started the fight by letting Bonnie get to me. I know I shouldn't have done that, but I just couldn't keep my feelings under control. I take full responsibility for both of our actions. So, are you gonna suspend me and call my parents?"

"Actually Miss Possible, that won't be necessary." Barkin said, causing Kim's eyes to go wide at that.  _Who are you and what have you done with Barkin?_ Kim thought to herself. "I have already suspended Miss Rockwaller for three weeks, and added a two months detention when she returns after that. Also, she'll be suspended from the squad for three months." Barkin then leaned in close to Kim's ear. "Believe me, I know her mother is on the school board, but she doesn't really scare me."

Kim giggled at that. "I appreciate it Mr. Barkin, but don't you think it's wrong to let me get off scot free? Me and Bonnie were both fighting, after all." Kim said.

"Possible, I understand your concerns, but right now you're going through a rough time due to Stoppable being missing, and we don't need trouble makers like Miss Rockwaller causing you more grief." Barkin explained. "You and Stoppable are both my favorite students after all."

Kim's eyes went wide as Barkin said that. "Wait? Ron is one your favorites?" Kim asked.

Barkin nodded at that. "Since his freshman year, I always thought that due to his goofy and trouble making antics that he would just be stuck with me until his mid 30s. Unmotivated, untrained, just stuck in the rut. I guess you can say that by giving him multiple detentions and extra homework that I had it out for him." Barkin said.  _No? Really?_ Kim thought to herself with an arched eyebrow. "But ever since he hooked up with you, became running back for our team, and worked alongside me in Smarty Mart, I found that he has actually..." Barkin struggled to let the last words escape from his mouth. "...grown on me. He's truly a special and unique person." Kim smiled at that before Barkin got in her face with a glare. "But once he returns, you will not tell him I said that. Deal?" Kim nodded at that. "OK, take an ice pack and go to class." Kim does just that. "Wait! One more thing. If at anytime the stress becomes to much during this period of crisis, you're more than welcome to excuse yourself from school as long as you need."

"Thanks Mr. Barkin." Kim said with a smile as she headed out the door. As she started walking down the hall, she caught eyes with one of her and Ron's friends and smiled. "Oh, hey Felix. How's it hanging?"

"Doing pretty good, KP." Felix said with a smile. "How's your battle wound?"

"You already heard about it?" Kim asked sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? It's all over the school!" Felix said. "You almost knocked Bonnie's teeth out. That was seriously awesome! Everyone is cheering you for it." Kim then bowed her head in guilt when Felix said that. He sensed his friend's sadness and placed a robotic hand from his wheelchair on her shoulder. "Don't feel bad. She totally deserved it. We all understand what you're going through."

"Thanks Felix." Kim said with a smile. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but did you and Ron talk at all before he went missing?" Felix frowned at that.

"Actually yes." Felix said sadly. "It was the night before he ran away. I called Ron to talk about me and him going on a camping trip to the Rockies this weekend, but I could sense sadness in his voice. I figured something happened between you two, but..." Felix froze before continuing. "...I figured I let you two work it out on your own. Maybe I should have helped."

Kim almost cried when Felix said that, but she held herself together. "No. It's OK. I'm sure we'll find him soon." Kim said with a weak smile. "Well, I better get going to class."

"Alright. Catch ya later Kim." Felix waved as Kim kept walking.  _Ron, I wish you were here so you could hear that Barkin considers you one of his favorite students. I miss you so much. Wherever you are, I hope you're doing well._ Kim thought to herself as a single tear fell onto her cheek as she continued walking.

* * *

Ron slowly awoke in what appeared to be a jungle area. The last thing he remembered before blacking out was being punched in the gut by who Ron believed to be the Yellow Ranger. He rubbed his head as he looked around at his surroundings. "Where am I?" Ron asked himself before groaning in pain. "Man, that girl sure can pack a punch. No wonder she's the Yellow Ranger." He then gasped as a thought came to his head. "Rufus!" He peeked into his pocket where he found Rufus popping up with a smile. "Thank goodness you're alright, little buddy. You have any idea where we are?"

Rufus shrugged, then went back into his master's pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a black marble. "What do you have there?" Ron asked, grabbing the marble and studying it closely. He saw that inside the marble was what appeared to be a black bull. "A marble? How did this get into my pocket?" Ron then stood up and walked around the area. Rufus then saw the marble glowing and started squeaking excitedly to Ron. He took a look and gasped. "It's glowing. But how?" Ron then got an idea. "OK Rufus, tell me if I'm getting warm."

Rufus nodded as Ron walked around the area with the crystal in his hand. "Cold." Rufus squeaked as the crystal's glow faded. Ron then walked to another part of the area. Then, the crystal's glow got brighter. "Warm." Ron then made his way up north. "Warmer." He was sure wherever he was heading, he was now closer. "Warmer. Warmer." Then, the crystal glowed extremely brightly. "Hot! Hot! Hot!"

Ron smiled to himself as he approached what appeared to be a black bison. "A bison?" Ron asked himself as he and Rufus slowly approached the animal. The bison noticed the two and stood on it's hind legs. "Hi big buddy. How you doing?" The bison stared curiously at him, and then galloped excitedly. "Wow. You must be dying for some company. You could use a couple of friends." The animal was so excited that he accidentally kicked Ron across the edge. "Ahh! Rufus!"

"Ron!" Rufus yelled as he apparently saw Ron fall off the edge of a cliff. The naked mole rat gasped as he thought his master was dead. "No..." Rufus then started sobbing.

"Rufus! Help me! I'm still holding on!" Ron yelled. Rufus heard that and went to the edge where he thought Ron had fallen off. His tiny mouth dropped when he saw Ron holding onto the edge, and his feet dangling. Rufus then gasped when he saw nothing at the bottom. "It can't be. It's a floating island!" Ron just held on as he stared in disbelief. He then pulled himself up with all of his strength. Ron laid down next to Rufus, trying to catch his breath. "We're on a floating island. Rufus, am I dead?" The naked mole rat shook his head no. Ron then sat up and stared at the black bison. "Next time you want to play, could you be more careful?" The bison grunted, his way of saying 'sorry'. "It's cool. I forgive you. That's what friends do anyway."

The bison then moved his head to the left. Ron then made his way there with Rufus on his shoulder. He then saw Princess Shayla standing there wearing a smile on her face, clearly expecting him.  _I have to be dead because I think that's an angel,_ Ron thought to himself. "Welcome friend." Shayla said. Rufus squeaked angrily at that. "Sorry. Friends. I am Princess Shayla, and this is the Animarium." Ron and Rufus just looked around in amazement with big smiles on their faces. "You have been selected to be part of the Power Rangers Wild Force."

Rufus fainted right when she said that as Ron's mouth dropped. "Me? A Power Ranger?" Ron squeaked. Then, Cole, Max, Taylor, and Alyssa entered with smiles on their faces.

"You have already met your fellow Rangers." Shayla said, introducing the group. "Alyssa, Max, Taylor, and our leader, Cole."

"Hi. Welcome." Cole said, holding out his hand. Ron backed away, feeling unsure for a bit.

"We're sorry we kidnapped you." Alyssa said.

"Don't feel bad about it." Cole said with a smile. "They did the same thing to me."

"Hey! You forgave us for that." Max said. Cole nodded. "I like your naked mole rat. What's his name?"

"His name is Rufus." Ron said with a smile.

"What's up little naked dude?" Max said with a smile.

"Hello!" Rufus squeaked with a smile. He then stared at his master and nodded. Ron was in deep thought for a few seconds as he stared at the other Rangers.

"Look, there has to be a mistake." Ron said with a frown. "I'm not a...well, I would love to be a super hero, but I'm just not the hero type. I'm more of a side kick."

"Then why did you help us earlier?" Taylor reminded. Ron thought about that.

"I don't really know. Right place? Right time? Impulse maybe?" Ron asked, thinking out loud.

"It's no mistake." Shayla said, placing a comforting arm on Ron's shoulder. "The Black Bison chose you. It's perfect for you."

"Yeah. And don't worry." Cole said. "We were all like you when we came here. I came here to find my destiny." He then pulled out his Red Lion Crystal. Ron then took another look at his Black Bison Crystal and smiled.

"But seriously, why me?" Ron asked.

"One of our fellow Rangers got seriously hurt during a battle with Monkey Fist." Taylor said. "It'll be a long time before he recovers."

"You came to our aid when we almost lost another friend." Alyssa said.

"You were on fire with those seriously sick Monkey Kung Fu moves!" Max said.

"And apparently you know about Monkey Fist more than we do." Cole said. "We believe the reason he's in Turtle Cove is to look for something important. We have to stop him before it's too late. You can help us."

"Well, he is basically my arch foe. I don't really know." Ron said, still unsure. "You guys sure you picked the right person?"

"I'm more sure than ever." Cole said with a confident smile. "And so are the others. And Princess Shayla."

"It's not gonna be a long term thing if that's what you're worried about." Taylor said. "Just until we can stop Monkey Fist. Hopefully by the time we do, Danny will fully recover and be with us again."

Cole then placed a hand on Ron's shoulder. "We need you. You  _are_  the right person. Will you join us?" Cole asked hopefully.

The other Rangers, Princess Shayla, and Rufus all smiled hopefully. Then, Ron turned confident and smiled. "I'll do it." Ron said. The other Rangers cheered at that and Princess Shayla just smiled, knowing that they now have a new Black Ranger.


	9. Chapter 9

Meanwhile in Turtle Cove, Monkey Fist stood with his minions, wearing a big smile on his face as he admired Master Org's Putrid army. "Master Org has supplied me well," Monkey Fist said. "With his Putrid army, they'll keep the Rangers busy while me and my minions continue our search for the two pieces of the artifact." He then turned to the foot soldiers. "Alright! Go into Town Square and cause enough trouble! The Rangers will no doubt be there to fight you, making them to busy to fight me." Monkey Fist chuckled to himself as the Putrids went to Town Square and starting attacking civilians.

* * *

On the Animarium, the sacred water started bubbling, warning the Rangers and Princess Shayla about the Putrid attack on the city. "Master Org must have sent Putrids all over Town Square." Cole said, confusing Ron and Rufus.

"Master Org? Putrids?" Ron asked.

"We'll explain more later." Cole said. "It's time for your first fight."

"Whoa! Hold it there buddy!" Ron said, backing away for a bit. "I don't think we're ready. Not all of us, since you guys have the best experience, but me and Rufus, not so much."

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Alyssa said, reassuringly.

"You're about to experience first hand what it's like to be a Power Ranger." Cole said confidently.

Rufus nodded at that and Ron put on his serious face. "Let's go." Ron said. With that, the Rangers and Ron made their way off the Animarium to Turtle Cove, ready to help their newest Ranger.

* * *

The Putrids were doing a great job causing mayhem all over Town Square right when the Rangers showed up. "Hey! Hold it right there!" Cole yelled as the Rangers charged into town square.

Ron and Rufus almost fainted at the sight of Master Org's Putrid army. "Whatever those things are, they are just sick and wrong!" Ron yelled.

Cole and Taylor looked at each other for a moment, then nodded knowingly. Cole then took out Danny's Growl Phone. "Here. Take it. It's yours now. Do as we do." Cole said, handing the morphing device to Ron.

"I don't understand." Ron said, confused as to how to do it.

"Believe us, you will." Taylor said, confidently.

"You're one of us now. It's time." Max said, with Alyssa nodding in agreement.

"Wild Access!" The Rangers shouted.

Rufus nodded at Ron, then he did the same as the Rangers did. "Wild Access!" Ron shouted.

With that, the Rangers morphed into their respective colors. After the morphing process was complete, Ron just looked at his new body in amazement, with Rufus smiling and nodding in agreement. "This is totally badical! Now I really know I'm not dreaming!" Ron said, admiring his Black Ranger suit.

"Alright, now that you morphed, it's time to put your fighting skills to the test!" Cole said. "Come on!" With that, the now complete Ranger team charged into battle with the Putrids. The Rangers amazingly put up a good fight, with Ron doing more than exceptionally well, putting his new powers as the Black Bison Ranger to good use.

"Hey, see if you can take this!" Ron said, doing a spinning heel kick, knocking four Putrids down. "Boo Yah! I've never felt such power before! It's totally incredible!"

The Putrids then retreated and disappeared. The other Rangers then went to Ron's side, cheering with happiness. "Wow dawg! You were on fire!" Max said.

"Told you you'll get the hang of it!" Alyssa said.

"Not bad kiddo." Taylor said.

"See? You are the right person. You're the perfect man for the job." Cole said, making Ron blush under his helmet along with Rufus.

"Thanks guys. I..." Ron said before he noticed a monkey ninja spying on them from afar. The monkey then noticed Ron looking at him and retreated. "Guys, that monkey ninja was just watching us!"

"Monkey ninja?" Max asked. "But that means..."

"...Monkey Fist sent in the Putrids. He was trying to distract us." Ron finished.

"That means him and Master Org are working together." Cole realized. "We gotta find him."

Rufus then noticed a trail of banana peels and pointed them out to his master. "Banana peels." Ron said, before sniffing them. "And their still fresh. Follow me." The Rangers did just that, following the banana peel trail that would lead straight to Monkey Fist.

* * *

Monkey Fist was at another museum, upset that he didn't find the first piece of the artifact he was hired to get. "Two down, seven to go." Monkey Fist said to himself as he and his minions left the museum. "Hopefully the next museum on my list will have the piece my employer needs."

"Hey Monkey Fist!" Ron yelled, causing Monkey Fist to turn his head to find the Rangers heading his way. "Guess who's back and more powerful than ever?"

"Yeah baby!" Rufus squeaked in agreement.

"Well bravo indeed, Power Pukes." Monkey Fist said sarcastically as the Rangers cornered him. "Not only have you replaced your Black Ranger, but you added a male Pink Ranger to your team as well." Rufus squeaked angrily at that.

"Enough with the sarcasm!" Cole said. "What are you and Master Org up to?"

"Sorry, but that's business I can not discuss without my superior and his superior." Monkey Fist said before doing a back flip and landing on top of a building with his minions. "But before I go, enjoy this little present from Master Org himself."

Suddenly, an Org appeared right in front of the Rangers, blasting them with energy while Monkey Fist laughs evilly. "That's an Org?" Ron asked fearfully with Rufus shaking alongside him as they both got up. "That is the sickest and wrongest thing I have ever seen."

"Well, I have to go now. Got another business call." Monkey Fist said, jumping away with his minions.

"He got away!" Taylor yelled, upset.

"We'll get him soon." Cole reassured. "Right now, let's take care of this Org! Ready to put your weapons skill to the test, Ron?"

"Oh you know it!" Ron said, producing his Black Bison Axe for the first time, earning him an excited squeal from Rufus. "Boo Yah! I'm the man!"

"Red Lion Fang!"

"Golden Eagle Sword!"

"Blue Shark Fighting Fins!"

"Black Bison Axe!"

"White Tiger Baton!"

The Org just growled, trying not to seem intimidated as he prepares to charge at the Rangers. "Alright guys, let's bring them together!" Cole said. With that, the Rangers combined their weapons to create the Jungle Sword. The Org charges at full speed, ready to take down the Rangers.

"Jungle Sword...Savage Slash!" With that, the Ranger used the Savage Slash, slicing the Org's body, destroying it for good.

"Alright!" The Ranger all cheered with excitement along with Rufus.

"You did a great job on your first day, new Black Ranger." Cole said, placing a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Thanks Ron."

"No." Ron said, smiling under his helmet. "We did it! All of us!" The Rangers all agreed, as Rufus smiles and nods to himself.

* * *

Back on the Animarium, Max took Ron and Rufus to their new room where they would be sleeping. "You're gonna seriously love this place, Ron." Max said with a smile. "It's peaceful, not that many distractions, and the Wild Zords will keep you company, along with us."

"Well, me, Rufus, and our new big Black Bison buddy have already established a special connection, right little buddy?" Ron asked, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Anyway, this is your bed." Max said, taking Ron's backpack and suitcase, setting them down as Ron and Rufus get comfortable on their cot. "And our wi-fi password is Animus."

"You guys have wi-fi on this island?" Ron asked in confusion.

"Of course, bro!" Max said. "What did you think we were? Cavemen?"

Ron shook his head no as he laid down with Rufus by his side before a thought came to his head. "So, who's Danny?" Ron asked. Max froze at that. "I'm sorry. I take it you don't want to talk about it?"

Max sighed as he sat down next to Ron. "Danny was the original Black Bison Ranger. Ever since he came here, he and I became buds. He was just like you." Max said. "Actually, he was more clean. You're basically a mixed version of both of us."

"Man, you two might have had some good times together." Ron said with a smile before turning sad. "I wonder if I'll ever be that good as him."

"Don't be a worry wart man. Come on!" Max said, playfully punching Ron on the shoulder. "You're the right one. Look, I always told Danny this whenever he got down: Never give up." Ron smiled at that as the other Rangers came into the room with Princess Shayla.

"How you enjoying yourself?" Cole asked with a smile.

"Me and Rufus are in high heaven now." Ron said, making the Rangers and Shayla laugh at that.

"Well, you had a exciting day, no doubt." Alyssa said. "We'll let you and Rufus get settled. Just shout if you need anything." With that, Princess Shayla and the other Rangers started to leave the room. Cole then turned his head around and looked at Ron and Rufus.

"Welcome to Power Rangers, Ron." Cole said with a smile. As Cole left, Ron stared up at the sky with a frown, deep in thought.  _I know I need to forget about Kim, but I can't help but wonder if I just made her more miserable by not being around. Maybe I shouldn't have ran away. I love her with all my heart._ Ron then sighed as he continued to to stare at the sky in wonder, loving his so called new start.


	10. Chapter 10

It was nighttime in Middleton, and Kim laid down on her bed, still depressed about the whole Ron running away sitch. Her parents had heard about the fight between her and Bonnie from her brothers, but they didn't ground her. It's been almost 10 hours and still no updates from Wade. Kim wanted to cry so bad, but couldn't. She just laid in bed, with a blank expression on her face.  _I don't know if I can even breath without Ron,_ Kim thought to herself.  _He meant everything in the world to me. I cared so much about him, and now I drove him away._

"Hey Kim!" Jim said as he and Tim raced up the stairs to Kim's room. "Are you up here? Mom sent us to check on you." Kim didn't respond. She still laid there in her bed. Jim and Tim looked at each other, concerned. Usually, Kim would yell at her brothers when they entered her roomed uninvited.

"Aren't you gonna at least yell at us to get out?" Tim asked.

"Get out of my room, Tweebs." Kim said in a flat voice, making Jim and Tim more worried.  _What happened to our sister?_ They thought to themselves.

"Look, mom and dad said they weren't mad at you for what happened today." Jim said.

"Yeah. Besides, Bonnie totally deserved it." Tim said with a smile. "I heard that you bruised her nose worse than how she did yours."

"Man, that would have been so cool to see!" Jim said. Kim barely made a sound, much less moved. "Look, we're sorry about this, but we used one of your bras as a sling shot for firing chocolate."

 _Maybe that'll get her back to normal,_ Tim thought to himself. Kim then grabbed the bra and studied it, seeing that it has chocolate stains on it. "I'll make sure to get these stains out. Thanks guys." Kim said in that flat tone voice, causing Jim and Tim's eyes to go wide.

"Why aren't you freaking out?!" Tim asked, exasperated. "We took your underwear and used it to make a toy that we want to use on Rufus when he returns! Aren't you gonna murder us?!"

"You've been acting like a total robot since Ron ran away!" Jim yelled. "Maybe you should have ended it after the Camille Leon sitch. It's your fault he's gone anyway!" Kim then finally teared up and starting crying when Jim said that, making him feel immediately guilty.

"Nice going, genius!" Tim said sarcastically, slapping the back of his brother's head. "You made our sister feel ten times worse."

Kim then stopped crying, sat up, and faced her brothers. "I'm sorry guys. Don't get me wrong. I do want to kill you for it, but I just feel empty without Ron. You guys wouldn't understand." Kim said, turning away from her brothers for a moment as they hopped on her bed and laid down on opposite sides of their sister.

"No. We do Kim. We understand completely." Jim said, before pausing for a moment. "Well, not completely since we're boys, and we don't really get those extreme mood swings that you girls do. Like that time when you were on the Moodulator and were crushing on Ron."

"But, we understand you're depressed and that you miss him a lot." Tim finished.

"We're here for you Kim." Jim said. "And we love you." Kim smiled at that.

"Thanks guys. I love you both too." Kim whispered. "And if it makes you feel better, once Ron comes home, I'll yell at you for stealing my bra."

Jim and Tim smiled at that as they slid under the covers with Kim to get comfortable. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this? And that we said we love you? The other freshmen will totally kick our butts." Tim asked, worriedly.

"I promise." Kim said. "Night guys." Soon, Kim, Jim, and Tim fell asleep together, though Kim was still very depressed about missing Ron, not knowing where he was.

* * *

Back on the Animarium, Ron was twisting and turning in his sleep, his mind still on Kim, wondering if she actually misses him. Finally, he stood up and walked around the place. Rufus saw him and scurried over to his side. "I know it's late buddy, but I need to do something." Ron said, making his way to the Sacred Water. He then stared into it, his reflection glowing in the moonlight. "I don't know how do to this, so I'm just gonna wing it. Please show me Kim." Suddenly, Ron's reflection was replaced by Kim's face, making him smile. "Kim!" He then frowned when he saw Kim starting to cry. "What is she doing? Is she...crying?" Rufus sighed sadly in agreement. "There's no Moodulator on her. I think...it's because of me." Ron was lost in his train of thought that he almost didn't notice Princess Shayla tap him on the shoulder. "Ahh! Princess Shayla. Sorry about that. I was just..."

"Don't be sorry, Ron." Shayla said with a smile. "Curiosity isn't a bad thing after all." She then stood by Ron's side. "The sacred water not only shows us troubling events, but also it can show us our deepest desires."

"You mean like the Mirror of Erised from Harry Potter?" Ron asked.

"Exactly." Princess Shayla said. She then frowned when she noticed Ron's sad face. "I sense something is troubling you. Do you wish to talk about it?"

"No. I just needed some time to think." Ron said. "I'm gonna go back to sleep now." Ron then headed back to his sleeping quarters, with Princess Shayla looking on with concern.

"I sense greatness in him." Merrick said, stepping out of the shadows. "But his mind and heart are conflicted. Soon, he will be put to the ultimate test and face his destiny. You couldn't have chose a better one. Good night." Merrick then went back to his living quarters.

* * *

The next morning, the other Rangers all awoke from their sleep, walking towards a delicious smell. "Man, what could it be?" Alyssa asked.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to eat it." Cole said with a smile.

"Man, it's already making me hungry." Max said. They then saw a huge table with all kinds of breakfast foods: eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, muffins, cereal, waffles, toast, milk, and orange juice. At the head of the table, Ron stood there with Rufus on his shoulder's, both of them wearing white chef's aprons.

"I hope you guys like it. Just a little something to repay you for the heartwarming welcome you gave me and Rufus last night." Ron said with a smile, with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"Ron, you cooked all this?" Taylor asked in amazement.

"Well, I don't like to brag but I happen to be a whiz in the kitchen." Ron said as the other Rangers took their place at the table and started eating.

"These pancakes are so amazing." Alyssa said. "Ron, you're a true genius."

"And this bacon tastes so good!" Cole said.

"Thanks Cole." Ron said with a smile. "There's plenty enough to go around." The Rangers continued to eat, loving the breakfast buffet that Ron made.

* * *

Monkey Fist then stood by another museum. Picking up a brochure, he carefully skimmed through it before spotting what appeared to be a necklace with the jewel missing. "Finally," Monkey Fist said to himself with a wicked grin. "The first piece is here..."


	11. Chapter 11

On the Animarium, Ron was stretching, preparing for his workout after breakfast with his fellow Rangers. Rufus was standing on his master's back, counting as Ron did push ups. "9...10..." Rufus squeaked as Ron almost pushed himself to the breaking point.

"Rufus, can we stop for a while?" Ron asked, ready to pass out. The naked mole rat nodded, and Ron collapsed onto the ground, trying to catch his breath. "Man, this Power Ranger business will be harder work than I thought." Cole then came running into the room.

"Ron, he's back." Cole said. Ron eyes went wide as he knew Cole was talking about Monkey Fist. "He's at another museum. Let's go." With that, Ron and Rufus got up and rushed to help their Ranger friends with the battle.

* * *

Inside the museum, Monkey Fist's minions caused mayhem while Fist himself threatened the guards. "Now, tell me where this necklace is and I will spare you." Monkey Fist said with a wicked grin, showing the picture to one of the frightened security guards.

"It's on the third floor." The guard said. Monkey Fist smiled as he made his way up the stairs till he found the third floor and entered. He then saw a gold necklace inside a glass case and grinned.

"Yes..." Monkey Fist said as he approached the case. "The first phase is completed, and soon I will be rich!" Monkey Fist then pulled out his samurai sword and prepared to break open the case.

"Stop! Now!" Cole yelled as he and his fellow Wild Force Power Rangers entered the room, already morphed. Monkey First just smirked as the Rangers approached him. "Put down the sword, Monkey Fist!" Monkey Fist then looked at a hooded figure that was standing right near a giant deactivated robot. "We're not gonna tell you again!"

Monkey Fist then nodded at the figure, who then produced what looked like a staff. "I rather be concerned about the giant robot over there, if I were you." Monkey Fist smirked. Suddenly, the robot awoke with life, it's eyes glowing as it started to move. The Rangers became alarmed by it, not noticing Monkey Fist using the sword to break the glass case open. Once the necklace was freed, Monkey Fist grabbed it and started to leave as the robot broke through the museum's roof. It then started to make its way through Turtle Cove, crushing anything in its path.

"Man, this new job keeps getting more dangerous by the minute." Ron commented.

"We gotta take this rust bucket down." Cole said with determination. "Ron, it's time to call the Wild Zords."

"Got it." Ron said as he started waving his arms back and forth. "Hey Wild Zords! Over here!" The Rangers just sighed with embarrassment. Rufus squeaked angrily and showed his master the correct pose. "Oh right. Wild Zords, descend!" With that, the Wild Zords made their way down from the Animarium to Earth, ready to help the Rangers battle the giant robot. Ron was in awe as he saw them. He then smiled under his helmet as he saw his Black Bison Zord. "Hey Black Bison, ready for some battle big buddy?" The bison grunted with agreement.

"If you think that's cool, just wait till you see this!" Max said as the Rangers hopped onto their Zords as they transformed into the Wild Force Megazord.

"This is absolutely the most badical thing I have ever seen!" Ron said happily as he and the other Rangers went to their stations and began to fight the giant robot. The Wild Force Mega Zord started with some good blows from the Shark and White Tiger Zords.

"Alright, let's do it together!" Cole said.

"Wild Force Mega Roar!" With that, the Mega Roar was enough to destroy the giant robot, blowing it up to pieces. The Rangers celebrated another victory, but it was bittersweet due to Monkey Fist stealing the first piece of the artifact.

* * *

Monkey Fist stood in a alley, smiling to himself, proud of his efforts. "Yes...soon, my enemies will be gone forever once I complete my quest." Monkey Fist said, chattering like a mad monkey along with his minions.

* * *

Back on the Animarium, Cole, Taylor, Alyssa, Max, and Merrick all sat around the table, puzzled as to why Monkey Fist stole the necklace. "The brochure from the museum said the necklace was discovered just last year in Hong Kong." Alyssa said. "Why would Monkey Fist want it?"

"It's possible that the necklace holds a great power. Whatever that power is, it's only a matter of time before he unlocks it and uses it for evil." Merrick said.

"Guys look." Taylor said, pointing to the brochure. "There's a gem missing in the middle."

"So, it's incomplete." Max said. "Then, there's no use activating its powers if he doesn't have the gem, right?"

"Maybe. The only way to find out is to stop him from obtaining it." Merrick said.

"I'm gonna go check on Ron." Cole said, leaving the table.

"You know, I think I know Ron from somewhere." Taylor said, thinking out loud. "I don't know, but just something about him is familiar. I just can't figure it out."

Cole then made his way to a jungle area where he found Ron and Rufus, sitting next to the Bison Zord, just happy. "So, how you liking him?" Cole asked as he approached them.

"What else can I say, Cole? Me, Rufus, and Black Bison really hit something special." Ron said, petting Bison Zord on the head, making Rufus jealous.

"I know how that feels." Cole said with a smile. "Would you like to see my Wild Zord?" Ron and Rufus nodded at that, and Cole lead them to Red Lion. "Ron, Rufus, meet Red Lion." Red Lion gave a mighty growl, scaring Rufus some. "Bet you never seen anything like that."

"No. Can't say that I have." Ron said with a grin before thinking of something. "You think we'll catch Monkey Fist?"

"Of course." Cole said. "Remember, never give up." Cole and Ron then stared at the Red Lion Zord in wonder.

* * *

In Middleton, Kim sat on her bed, waiting for an update from Wade. It's now been five days since Ron had ran away from home, and Kim was hoping for any kind of tip that could lead her to him. She then heard the beep and smiled. "Anything new, Wade?" Kim asked as she answered the Kimmunicator.

"Not that much to be honest." Wade said sadly. "We were able to get a lock on a geographical location. Somewhere in California. But we can't identify the exact location. And Kim, I'm afraid the police had to call off the search." Kim sighed sadly as Wade said that. "I sent your concerns to most of the police stations in California, and they'll see if anything comes up. But I promise you, I'm not gonna quit till we get Ron back home."

Kim smiled weakly at that, despite being emotionally drained during the last five days. "Thanks Wade." Kim said before hanging up the Kimmunicator and flopping down on her bed with a sad face. She then faced her Pandaroo doll and saw what looked like a piece of paper in his arms. "What do you got there, Pandaroo?" Kim took the piece of paper and opened it up.

_Dear Kim, by the time you're reading this, I'll be far away from Middleton, and out of your life forever. I understand that you not talking to me and still being mad over the whole Camille Leon incident means that our relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend, and as partners is officially over. I'm taking Rufus with me as well. I won't be a pain in your neck anymore. Please tell everyone not to worry about me. Love, Ron Stoppable._

_P.S. This letter has tear drops._

As Kim read the letter, she could tell from the scribble handwriting that it was indeed Ron's. Tears starting forming in her eyes as she read it.  _Ron, I'm so sorry I drove you away. You're not a pain in my neck, and I wasn't gonna dump you._ Kim thought to herself. Then, she got an idea. Picking up the Kimmunicator, she called Wade again. "Wade, I need you to record a video for me. And live stream it to Ron's Kimmunicator." Kim requested. Wade nodded at that and soon, Kim's face filled the screen as the Kimmunicator started recording. "Ron, if your watching this right now, I want you know something. I'm not mad at you anymore over the whole Camille Leon incident and I'm not gonna dump you. I love you, now and forever. I just didn't think you would overreact like this emotionally." Tears fell from Kim's eyes as she continued. "I hope wherever you are, you're safe, warm, and had a nice meal of Bueno Nacho for dinner. If you can come to your senses, please come home to everyone. To your parents. Felix. Monique." Kim paused before she continued. "To me. I love you, Ron. Please sleep tight." Kim then stopped recording and laid down on her bed with tears still coming out of her eyes, hoping Ron got her message.

* * *

Two days later, back on the Animarium, Max and Ron were engaged in a video game battle together. After almost a week with the Rangers, Ron and Rufus have adjusted themselves pretty well with their new surroundings. "You're moving fast!" Max said as he prepared to land the final on Ron's video game character. "Yeah! But not fast enough!"

"Aww man..." Ron said with a frown. "I never get my butt kicked on the first level."

"Don't sweat it. I've been playing Zombie Bash for awhile now." Max said with a smile. "What do you say we exercise your thumbs by shooting hoops over at the playground?"

"Sounds good to me." Ron said with a smile, with Rufus nodding in agreement. They then grabbed their back packs and headed on out.

Cole spotted them on the way out. "Hey, what you guys up to?" Cole asked.

"Shooting hoops. Bye." Ron said, not noticing that he dropped his Kimmunicator while leaving.

Cole spotted it and picked it up. "Wait Ron! You forgot this!" Cole said, but Ron was already gone. He then stared at the device, curiously. He was still new to modern technology, but this was unlike any cell phone he ever seen.

"Hey Cole." Taylor said as she approached him. "What you got there?"

"Ron dropped this on the way out." Cole said, handing the device to Taylor, who gasped as she recognized what it was.

"I never thought I would see one of these in real life." Taylor said with a smile. "It's a Kimmunicator! The communication device made exclusively for Kim Possible!" Taylor then froze as she knew something. "Ron had this?" Cole nodded at that. "I knew I recognized him. He's her sidekick. The one who always loses his pants." Cole just laughed at that. "It's not funny, Cole!" Taylor then couldn't help but laugh herself. "OK, it is kind of funny. But, why did Ron come here to Turtle Cove in the first place anyway?"

Cole then took the Kimmunicator out of Taylor's hands and studied it some more before finding the video of Kim's plea for Ron to come home. "Is this her?" Cole asked. Taylor nodded as Cole played the video. As Kim sadly expressed her feelings, Cole and Taylor were touched by it, almost to tears themselves. "There's something Ron's not telling us." Cole said. "We need to find out what."

* * *

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim was in the living room, trying to drown out her sadness with some TV, flipping through almost every channel. "In other news, Monkey Fist struck another museum in Turtle Cove, California just a few days ago." A newscaster said, catching Kim's attention immediately.

"Monkey Fist?" Kim asked herself, turning the volume up.

"The half human half monkey villain has already stolen at least one artifact from one of the museums: The Necklace of Animus." The newscaster said, showing footage of the attack and the Power Rangers fight with the giant robot. "When the Power Rangers arrived, a giant robot was suddenly activated, causing mayhem within it's path. Thankfully, the Rangers used their Mega Zord to destroy the robot. The identities of the heroes are still unknown."

"Monkey Fist. If he's there, then..." Kim said, a smile forming on her face as she put it all together. "...Ron must be there!" She then headed upstairs to change into some clean clothes before running back downstairs, surprising her family as they knew she was now happy.

"Whoa Kimmie!" Anne said, grabbing her daughter's shoulders. "Where do you think you're going in a hurry?"

"I think I found Ron." Kim said with a smile, making her mother and father smile. "I have to get to Turtle Cove now."

"Kimmie..." Anne called out as Kim started out the door, jingling the keys to the Sloth.

"Oh, thanks mom." Kim said with a sheepish smile as she grabbed them and hopped inside her Sloth. She then contacted Wade on the car's Kimmunicator. "Wade, I think I know where Ron is. Monkey Fist is robbing museums in Turtle Cove, California."

Wade smiled at that. "I'll give the info to the local police and see if they can help you find him." Wade said.

"Already on my way there, right now." Kim said with a confident smile as she started the Sloth engines and took off in the sky, on her way to Turtle Cove to hopefully reunite with her boyfriend.


End file.
